The administrative and research support core (A) wdll provide leadership and administrative support for the Center. The Core Leader (Jeffrey Petersen) oversees financial management, personnel appointments, IRB clearance, and other research support services. The Center Director oversees a weekly research seminar for faculty, staff, and students in the Center; organizes and supervises activities and resource allocation within the other Center cores; provides liaison wdth the Center for Demography and Ecology, other relevant research units and departments at Madison, external research collaborators, and other NIA P-30 Centers; andleads an annual, internal competition for pilot research development support-in which decisions are made vrith the advice and consent ofthe Steering Committee. The College of Letters and Science provides substantial support for the administrative staff of CDHA, as described in Core A.